


Truth, Silence, And The Kryptonian Way

by TsiaBonasera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera
Summary: "You said we had two options, to fight or to run. And i’m choosing fight. I’m choosing for both of us because I know you don’t want to throw this away either.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bean this is for you, I love you.

“Oh look who decides to show back up.” Cat sneered as she opened the penthouse door to see Kara on the other side, a guilty look plastered on her face.

“Cat, I can explain. Please just let me explain.” Kara practically begged as she followed Cat back inside the apartment and into the living room.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. Pack up your crap and get out.” Cat said, her voice level with the kind of anger Kara hates being on this side of.

“Cat please-”

“No. It’s over. Whatever this was, whatever it could’ve been, it’s done. The end. Get out.”

“This doesn’t have to be the end.” Kara yelled suddenly, surprising even herself at the outburst.

“Really Kara? Because the way I see it, we have two options. We fight for this, or one of us runs away from it. It’s already clear which option you’ve picked.” Cat spat out, unable to contain her anger any longer.

“I want to fight for this! For us! I’m sorry I left before but it’s not what you think. I want you. I want us.” Kara said, her voice getting softer with every word.

“If you really wanted things to work out you wouldn’t have left in the middle of the night and flown off to god knows where in Antarctica right after I told you that I love you.” Cat said, the anger building into tears threatening to spill. “We have one fight, and you make me think everything is fine, that we were fine. And then you leave.”

“That’s not why I left!” Kara practically screamed “I didn’t freak out because of that!” Kara added.

Cat was silent at that, the confirmation all she needed to raise one eyebrow and ask “So then what were you upset about?”

“I wasn’t upset about anything! Especially not that! I love you, you know that! Just hearing you say those words to me...it was...overwhelming. It made me feel something, something so deeply that I didn’t know how to process it, I didn’t know what it was.” Kara explained, reaching out to grab Cats hand from where they were still standing living room.

“Then you talk about it Kara, you don’t fly off in the middle of the night!” Cat yelled.

“I’m sorry! I just got confused and overwhelmed.” Kara started, taking a step towards Cat and grabbing onto her other hand as well. “So I went and asked my mother. I didn’t want to risk going to the DEO, so I had to use the AI at the fortress of solitude instead.” Kara finished.

“You got scared, because we fought and I told you I love you, so you flew to antarctica to ask your hologram mother. Yeah right Kara, I’m not buying it. Take your lies and leave. I should’ve seen this coming from the start. Our whole relationship was based on a lie from the very beginning.” Cat said, yanking her hands out of Kara’s grasp and walking into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

Cat swallowed the two fingers of scotch in one swift motion before pouring herself another and continuing her rant.

“It was so dumb of me to believe you, to trust you after the whole reason this started was because I was under the false presumption that you finally did. I was swept in by thinking you finally trusted me because you told me who you really are and I let that mean too much. I threw caution to the wind and that’s my fault. I should’ve known better. But you Kara, you’re so good at getting people to trust you, and then you find a way to exploit that trust and hurt them.”

Kara was silent for a long moment, processing all the truth Cat was saying to her.

“Then why’d you kiss me?” Kara asked finally, almost too quiet for Cat to hear.

“I didn’t plan to, trust me on that.” Cat said with a curt laugh.

“Then why?”

“I knew Kara. I knew it was you. And it was killing me watching you fly around and save the day...save me...and then having to pretend you weren’t YOU when you’d walk into my office at the end of the day. So when you landed on my balcony that night, with that god awful speech about being honest with me I couldn’t help myself. You had finally shown me the piece of yourself that you’d been hiding for the past year, so I thought I owed it to you to do the same.” Cat said before taking a sip of her drink and sitting down on the couch. “I thought that if everything was finally out in the open we could stop this ridiculous charade and decide in that moment where we’d go from there. I naively thought, just for a second, that we could have some sort of childish happy ending. But apparently I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong! We can still be happy Cat if you just listen to me, let me explain.” Kara begged, sitting down on the couch as close to Cat as she would dare.

“We started this relationship without talking. We just jumped right in even though there are light years of baggage between the both of us. We just ignored the problems and the things we’ve done to each other in the past that are obviously still affecting the both of us. We thought we could make it just because we love each other. But I don’t think that’s going to cut it Kara, I don’t think it’s enough.” Cat said, a fallen expression on her face.

“I will not let this end without a fight.” Kara said, jolting to her feet. “You’re right. We obviously need to talk about things, and work through them. So lets do it. Let’s do it right now. And if morning comes and you still want to end things, I’ll walk away and you’ll never have to see me again. I promise.” Kara said, fighting back the tears she knew would fall eventually.  
  
“Kara-”

“No. I’m not going to let this end just because of some ridiculous misunderstanding. So we’re going to sit here, and we’re going to talk. You’re going to tell me all the reasons you’re still mad at me and I’m going to do the same. You said we had two options, to fight or to run. And i’m choosing fight. I’m choosing for both of us because I know you don’t want to throw this away either.”

Cat was quiet for long moment, contemplating if she really wanted to do this. If they could get through this without ending up despising each other. She took another moment to arrange her thoughts before reminding herself that she was not a quitter, and she didn’t intend to start now.

“Fine. Let’s do this. How do you want to start?” Cat said abruptly, nervously downing the rest of her scotch.

“First of all, no more alcohol. We have to do this openly and honestly if it’s going to work and I’m not going to let you hide behind your scotch.” Kara said boldly.

“I don’t not hide behind alcohol.” Cat said annoyed.

“Yes you do, and it bothers me sometimes. It bothers me to see you throw yourself into the bottle when you get stressed. I’m not saying you have a huge problem, because you don’t, I suppose. You just rely on it too much and it makes me sad because I wish you would just rely on me instead.” Kara said honestly.

“If it makes you feel better, before you came around I drank much more than I do now.” Cat said with a half laugh. “But you’re right. If we’re in a relationship, I should come to you before turning to my scotch. No matter how much easier it is since the scotch doesn’t push back.”

“Thank you.” Kara said, her voice wavering with sincerity. “You’re turn.”

Cat thought for a moment, trying to decide just what to bring up first.

“I...I don’t know what to start with.” Cat admitted quietly.

“Is that because there’s so much you want to bring up or because you just don’t know where to start.” Kara laughed nervously.

“Everything I want to say, everything that’s happened it all just comes down to trust Kara.” Cat started, meeting Kara’s gaze. “We never talked about why you didn’t trust me before, we just jumped right into bed and then into a relationship, and it’s been nagging me this whole time. I didn’t realize it before how much it’s affected everything we’ve done, how it’s shaped who we are as a couple.”

Cat paused for a moment before continuing. “You didn’t trust me before, and you purposefully kept lying every single day, going out of your way with tricks to ensure that I stayed in the dark. Then, when you finally told me, I still didn’t feel like you actually trusted me. I still don’t. You’ve been walking on eggshells the past three months. I know it’s because you’re afraid that I’m going to break up with you, or you’ll push and i’ll close off. But I need you to trust me enough to know that I love you and that I might get angry, I might get reserved but that it’s different now. I’m not going to fire you for some mundane mistake, i’m not going to break up with you because you call me out when i’m being an ass. If this is going to work I need you to be like you’re being now. I need you to call me out when you feel upset, if you think i’m treating you unfairly. I need you to trust me enough to not think i’m going to break this.” Cat said, as heavy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kara reached her hand up and tried to brush the tears away, but they were coming too fast, there were too many.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t trust you before. And I’m sorry that it took so long for me to tell you who I really am. I was scared...I was scared that if I told you, you would hate me for lying to you for so long. Becasue I know you hate liars more than anything. And the longer I feared that you’d hate me, the longer I kept on lying to you. After the first time when you threatened to fire me I was terrified that if I told you I was going to lose you. That you’d send me away, insisting I wear the cape full time. But the truth is, I couldn’t wear the cape at all if it wasn’t for you.” Kara said, swiping at the tears falling from her own eyes now. “I’ve been walking on eggshells this whole time because I was so afraid that i’m going to screw up and lose you because I love you so much it terrifies me. I’ve never felt this way for anyone and I never will for anyone else. I’m scared because it’s been so perfect for the past 3 months, too perfect. I felt like I was going to wake up at any second and find out I was under the black mercy again. Becasue you are my ideal world now. I miss Krypton but I wouldn’t trade my world if it meant you weren’t in it. And that fact alone scares me because I feel like I’m somehow betraying the memory of my planet. Because my perfect world isn’t being home on Krypton anymore, it’s being here with you.

“Kara-”

“No, please let me finish.” Kara said, blinking away some of the tears.

Cat nodded, letting Kara continue.

“You’re right. I didn’t trust you before. But I don’t think I can apologize for that. What I can apologize for is what I did because of it. But I want you to know that the moment when you kissed me on your balcony is the moment I trusted you. It wasn’t when I decided to tell you. It was when you decided to kiss me because I finally felt like you weren’t holding anything back. And you’re right, I didn’t trust you not to break my heart for the past three months. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop because it always happens with me. I was so afraid of losing you, that I didn’t realize I already was.”

“Kara I’m...I’m so sorry.” Cat let out a strangled sob reaching out and pulling Kara into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry too.” Kara whispered, nuzzling her face into the side of Cats hair.

“You’re right.” Cat said, pulling back only slightly.

“About what?” Kara asked, confused.

“I don’t want to lose this.” Cat said through the tears, before crashing her lips to Kara’s, hoping to convey the truth of her words through the kiss.

It felt like years before either of them pulled back for air.

“We need to promise, that in the future, we will talk. No disappearing in the middle of the night, no ignoring it for a bottle of scotch. Nothing. Just talking. We need to be completely honest with each other all the time Kara, no matter how hard it is.” Cat said, reaching her hand up to cup Kara’s face.

“Then I need to tell you why I left last night.” Kara said, causing Cats hand to freeze on face. Kara reached up and grasped Cats hand in her own before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I left because when you told me you loved me I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But I didn’t want to scare you off, because we’ve only been dating for three months, and by human standards that is very soon.” Kara said, still squeezing Cat’s hand.

“By human standards?” Cat questioned.

“It was different on Krypton. We had arranged marriages, so the whole process was very quick. You would meet and then very soon after the union ceremony would take place. But in very few cases, Kryptonians would choose their mates. But it still all happened very quickly. We are not a species to dwell.” Kara said with a soft laugh before continuing “So I left so I could talk to my mother and ask her what the Kryptonian equivalent of a proposal was.”

“You...you want to marry me?” Cat asked, nervousness shaking her voice.

“Very much so. And when I told the AI that, Kelex brought over this.” Kara said, tears filling her eyes as she pulled out a ring from her jeans pocket. “It’s not gold, or diamond, or anything from this earth. It’s the traditional Kryptonian union band. There was one for me and one for Kal-El sent with his pod. My mother always did think ahead.”

“Kara-”  
  
“I know it’s too soon, and that’s fine. I can wait. I’m a pro at waiting. I just wanted to tell you the truth, I didn’t leave because I was scared, I left because for once in my life I knew exactly what I wanted. I want you.” Kara said, tears falling again.

There was a long pause of silence before Cat leaned in and kissed Kara again.

“Yes.” Cat said simply.

“Yes what?” Kara asked.

“I’ll marry you.”


End file.
